The cab assembly for a truck is a box-like structure that provides an enclosed driver compartment at the front of the truck for a driver. Truck cabs are generally mounted on the truck frame. The cab assembly can include a pair of windowed side doors, a front windshield, seats for the driver and a passenger, an instrument panel, and vehicle controls.
The front end of the cab assembly is pivotally mounted on the frame so the cab assembly can move between an operative position and an open position with respect to the frame. In its operative position, the cab assembly is releasably latched to the frame. The rearward end of the unlatched cab assembly can be pivoted generally upwardly and forwardly away from the frame to the open cab assembly position to allow access to the engine and related components. Truck cabs are most commonly constructed of stamped and/or roll formed parts that are welded together.
Examples of prior art truck cabs can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,260,912 to Mondragon Sarmiento; U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,163 to Savio, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,699 to May, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference thereto.